


The Policeman and the Thief

by The_Asexual_Werewolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asexual_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Asexual_Werewolf
Summary: Emma Jameson is cop at the Southbay PD (Fictional). She takes in a thief named Colt Davis, who constantly pines after her until she finally gives in. This is the story about their relationship and how it forms, breaks, and maybe rebuilds itself.
Relationships: Colt Davis/Emma Jameson, Jake Jameson/Savannah Jameson
Kudos: 1





	1. Emma & Colt

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after a huge fight where they both said things they regret (You'll learn what that fight was later) For now, enjoy and yea

Chapter 1 -Emma- Emma sat at her vanity in her room. She had a bathrobe on and was trying to will herself into getting all dressed up for the stupid ball the town held yearly. She stared at herself in the mirror, wrinkling her nose so her freckles were all distorted. Emma sighed and placed her head in her hands. She missed Colt so much. Had she been too quick to judge? No. That fight had been their last one. She wouldn’t be hurt by him again. “Ugh..” Emma mumbled into her hands. She shook her head and met her piercing emerald eyes in the mirror. She _would_ do this. She _could_ do this. Emma opened a drawer and started working on her hair. She smiled as she put some fake green flowers in her hair. Her favourite colour had always been green, but she preferred wearing black, blue, or dark green. Emma then worked on her makeup, putting on more than she usually did, as she usually wore no makeup and only put it on for special occasions. She gave herself a nice smokey eye and put on mascara, showing off her emerald green eyes. She then painted her lips a deep blood red. Emma smirked at herself in the mirror, oooh yes, she looked amazing. This would teach him. “I guess I should have known… the fights, him not trusting me…” Emma’s voice broke on the last word, but she willed herself to not show any emotion but smug pride. She stood and let the bathrobe fall, she was in her underwear, but this specific dress had no need for a bra. Emma stepped into the dress and had a bit of trouble zipping it up. The dress was a jet black off the shoulder mini dress. It had mock-diamonds around the waist, dripping down onto the short skirt. There was a black train that flowed down to her ankles, it was semi-see through and was attached by a small, almost invisible belt. She had picked it up while her and Colt had been dating, already knowing she was going to wear it for the ball… she just expected to be wearing it for him, not for some weird revenge plan that wasn’t even fully formed. The front was tight and low enough it showed her cleavage and Emma smirked down at it, this… this was a great plan, no matter that she still deeply hurt inside, this would fix everything… right? When she had finally zipped up the dress, she surveyed herself in the mirror. “Damn…” Emma whispered as she looked herself up and down, “I look amazing.” Emma had never been ashamed of her body. She knew she was gorgeous, and she owned it.

Emma slipped on her leather jacket and hopped down the stairs, slipping on her black stilettos. She called a cab, knowing she was not going to be able to ride there on Smokesong. As Emma got into the cab, she suddenly felt… self-conscious. It was the first time she had ever felt that emotion. She wasn’t sure she liked it at all. Emma tried to shake off the feeling and looked out the window for the 5 minute cab ride, thoughts running through her mind as if they were in a marathon. She hugged herself, readying herself for the night ahead of her. Emma paid and thanked the driver and stood at the front of the huge building. She took a deep breath and opened the doors. There was a place where she could check her jacket and her cop instincts told her not to trust it. Emma shook the feeling off and checked her jacket, making sure the man behind the stand saw the flash of her badge in her purse. She took it everywhere with her, You never know when you might need it she told herself. Emma steadied her breathing and walked to the end of the hall. The last time she had been here, she had been with Johnathan… and shortly after they had gotten home, he had left her. Emma shook her head and plastered a smug smirk on her face. Screw Johnathan. She chuckled at that and nodded to the butler on her right, ready for him to open the doors to the vast ballroom.


	2. Colt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Ball

Chapter 2

-Colt-

Colt had just gotten out of the shower when he noticed the time. He only had a small bit of time to get ready for this ball. He frowned when he remembered that he and Emma should have been going together. He looked down sadly. He had been  _ so stupid _ to pick that fight with her. He had said things he thought about every day since she had told him to leave. Maybe he could try to talk to her tonight? No… she wouldn’t want to talk to him. He huffed a laugh, from what he’d heard, every female in her family was extremely stubborn and would hold grudges until their dying day. Colt frowned, and decided he would try to have fun tonight, and maybe, just maybe, be able to forget her for a little bit. The ache in his heart told him otherwise, but he would try. Colt dried himself off quickly and brushed and dried his hair. He made it look sleek and suave. Colt ran a hand through his hair and put on his under clothes, then his three piece suit. He buttoned up his shirt and struggled for a few minutes with his tie. Colt buttoned up his vest and slipped on his blazer, and pulled on his pants. He glanced at himself in the hotel room mirror. Ever since Emma had kicked him out of the house, he had been just barely been paying for this hotel room. It was good enough until he won Emma back. Because he was certain he was going to. He smiled weakly at himself. “You got this Colt. If she doesn’t want to talk, try to forget her and have fun at the party.” He nodded to himself and ran out of the hotel, jogging towards the vast building that was coincidentally right next to the hotel. 

As he walked into the building, he nodded at the jacket clerk and walked towards the doors that led to the grand ballroom. Colt nodded toward the butler and the doors swung open. Everyone in the hall stopped and looked up at him. Despite himself, Colt enjoyed the attention. He quickly scanned the crowd, noting that Emma was not there yet. He shook himself and plastered a lazy grin on his face as he sauntered down the stairs. He heard the doors open again but didn’t think too much about it as a whisper ran through the crowd. He smirked at himself, he must look  _ really _ good to get this reaction out of these people. Near the bottom of the stairs he realized that the people weren’t looking at him, but rather at the top of the stairs. Colt turned, slightly irritated no one was looking at him. His jaw dropped as he beheld Emma standing at the top of the stairs, her deep green eyes sweeping over the crowd in a smug manner. His eyes were wide as he took in her figure, her perfect figure. Colt gulped as the ache in his chest grew. He couldn’t help but notice how  _ stunning _ she was,  _ I mean,  _ he thought,  _ she  _ always _ looks stunning…  _ Her beauty was just amplified by the black off the shoulder dress and the way her hair was swept back, but still left long, and her piercing green eyes surrounded by smokey black. Colt took a deep breath and stumbled backwards slightly. He looked around quickly and noticed  _ everyone _ was staring at her, and a few were staring at him. Word had gotten around that they had broken up he guessed. He tried to blend in with the crowd as Emma strode down the stairs, swishing her hips. His eyes were drawn to her hips as they moved side to side. Emma’s head was held high as she brushed past him, not even acknowledging his presence. The ache in his heart grew slightly as Emma continued walking. 

The crowd parted for her as she walked towards the food. He couldn’t help the weak chuckle that escaped him. Of course the first place she would go would be the food table. Colt jumped as someone clapped him on the back, as the crowd continued its dancing and chatting, slightly weary of the Dresden female-The Dresden Females were known across towns as women with fiery tempers and don’t-hold-back attitudes.-who was now putting some food on her plate. Colt looked around and saw James staring after Emma. He looked at Colt and gave him a crooked grin, “Ouch.” James smirked at Colt then trailed after Emma. Colt sighed and retreated to a back wall. Maybe he would find someone cute to dance with.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James looked over at Emma as she leaned against a wall, glaring at anyone who got too close, while stuffing her face with little appetizers. “Em… maybe you should… I don’t know, talk to him?” James rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to anger the woman next to him. He called her ‘Shorty” for a reason. It had been their first class at the police academy all together, and he had… well… he had told her she probably wouldn’t make it as an officer because she was a girl. She had proceeded to punch him in the face and break his nose, which fueled the nickname ‘Short fuse’ which turned into ‘Shorty’, for him only. Emma glared at him, “And why would I do that?” James took a deep breath, “Well, for one, those  _ things _ , that you both said. I don’t think he meant them, and I  _ definitely _ don’t think you meant what you said.” Emma sighed and put her plate down and faced him, “The truth is… I think this break up was inevitable. We were always fighting, there was little trust… and… we fixed every argument by making out… it wasn’t a healthy relationship… and… well it also ended because I wouldn’t say ‘I love you’. I can’t say it James, it just doesn’t work… I feel if I say it… I’m putting myself out there too much. I’m too vulnerable, and,” Emma sighed, “And I’m not ready for that.” James took a drink from the table and glanced at her, “When will you be ready?” Emma sighed and slumped against the wall. “I’m not sure I’ll ever be ready to be that vulnerable.” James took a sip of his drink and commented, “Well, some people are worth being vulnerable for.” Emma stared at him. She had rarely heard him say anything that deep. James shrugged as if he could hear her thoughts, he spotted a girl he was seeing and grinned at the girl before giving a short nod to Emma. He sauntered toward the ginger haired girl who was giggling. Emma rolled her eyes at the stupid way the girl acted. She sighed and thought about James’ words for a while. He was right, there were some people worth being vulnerable for. And maybe this time they could work things out? Emma stood straighter and decided to go find Colt and see if they could at least work out their differences and have the break up end on good terms, and at best… well, best was they would get back together. Emma walked through the crowd, hoping to get a glimpse of his handsome face. She stopped short as she saw his handsome face, but his handsome face was dancing with some… bitch. Emma’s heart sank and she felt the already shattered pieces break into even smaller pieces. The ache in her chest grew so painful that Emma almost doubled over in pain. She backed away slowly as she saw Colt tilt his head back and laugh. She felt cold icy heat fill her veins. Emma stumbled back and looked around, needing to see James, needing some familiarity before she would break entirely. Emma tried to walk quickly to a little corridor, feeling her shoulders start to shake. She couldn’t handle this much pain in her heart… she couldn’t handle the absolute rage she felt, that was masked in devastation. Her back slammed against the cold stone wall as she tried to not break down completely. She was choking out dry sobs and slid down the wall so she was huddling over her knees. Emma felt like puking, she needed James, she needed him to help her. She desperately needed to have someplace safe to reveal her emotions. Emma texted him, hoping he would get it soon. She leaned her head against the cold stone wall and shut her eyes, a singular tear slipping down her face. It was a good thing she had opted for waterproof makeup. 

  
  



	4. Breakdown

Chapter 4

Colt leaned against the wall, watching the dancers. He sighed, maybe he should go talk to Emma. He pushed off the wall and started walking towards the food table. He stopped as a girl of about 22 walked in front of him. She had dyed purple hair that was in curls, her lips were a bright pink and she had deep blue eyes. Colt tilted his head, she was attractive, but… after being with Emma no one would ever compare to her. The girl giggled and said, “Um, would you like to dance with me?” Colt looked her up and down, she blushed under his gaze. He glanced around, trying to find Emma in the crowd. When he didn’t, he nodded, “I wouldn’t deny such a beautiful young lady the pleasure of a dance with me.” He gave her a soft, sultry chuckle. The girl blushed and fanned herself with her hand quickly before starting to dance with him. Colt placed one hand on her waist and the other grasped her hand. “My name is Dalia, what’s yours?” Dalia told him, her eyes not so subtly drifting down to his lips. Colt gulped, shifting a bit uncomfortably as he twirled her around, “Dalia is a very nice name. I have a boring old name, Colt.” He told her, fake pouting at her. Dalia chuckled and tilted her head, “Well I think it’s a dashing name.” She winked at him and bit her lip. Colt was taken aback by her bluntness and tilted his head back and laughed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure dressed in dark sparkly black, the red of her lips a huge contrast to her black dress and her… her green eyes. Colt stopped abruptly as he turned and saw Emma turn and stumble towards a back wall. Dalia watched the interaction and frowned, “Is that your girlfriend?” Colt gulped and watched Emma flee, he wanted to go talk to her, but he needed to shake off this girl. His voice broke as he said, “Ex.” Dalia turned his head and made a bold move by leaning up to kiss him. Colt stepped back and looked at her, eyes wide, “Uh… I’m sorry, that…” Colt shook his head and took another step back, “I still have feelings for her… I… I need to go get her back.” He gave her an apologetic smile and rushed to where he thought she had gone. 

James was rushing towards the place where the text Emma had sent him told him where she was. Emma looked up, choking back tears. James embraced her as Emma started crying quietly. She hugged him tighter, trying to control her impulses to break something. Colt stopped and stared at the two. He realized that she still had feelings for him and had been going to talk, and he had been dancing and laughing with another woman. Colt stumbled backwards and ran out of the hall. He didn’t even know exactly where he was going, before he ended up back in his hotel room. 

Emma shook and finally stopped crying. She wiped her eyes, which had miraculously not gotten smudged. “I… I need to focus on work, I should try to move on.” Emma stood, and James nodded, “You do what you got to do Shorty. Text me if you need anything.” Emma smiled and hugged him, “Thanks J.” James smiled at her and went back to his girlfriend. Emma sighed and walked out of the hall, grabbing her jacket and walking out. She thought about calling a cab but decided against it. She decided to walk home, thinking about the night, deciding to just focus on her job, and not try to get in contact with him. 

When Emma returned home she slipped out of her dress and put on some pajamas. She let her hair down, put it up into a messy bun, and removed her makeup before falling into bed, asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

  
  



	5. Miserable Month Later *CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL IMPLEMENTS*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys, don't judge Colt for the things he thinks/says during the argument, he hasn't had really any experience with these things, so don't judge him, he's really sweet and precious don't worry

Chapter 5

-A month of misery later-

Emma fell against the stone wall. Her breathing was fast and sweat had plastered some stray hairs to her forehead. Emma was chasing a criminal, he had a gun and was very dangerous. Everything had happened so fast, she wasn’t even wearing her bulletproof vest. James was also chasing him, but was on the other side of the building. Emma ran into where she had seen the criminal enter seconds before. She looked around, aiming her gun, her heart beating incredibly fast. Emma tried to calm her breathing and continued up the stairs. She looked around the last room on the first floor. Emma relaxed and reached for her walkie-talkie, “Hey, Jameson to Gonzalez, first floor cle-”  _ BANG _ she was cut short by the sound of a gunshot. Emma looked down and saw blood pool around her stomach and started to drip onto the floor. She turned slowly, still in shock from what had happened. She put a hand to her stomach and gritted her teeth, she saw the shooter, he had expected her to go down, but he underestimated how far she could go in excruciating pain. Emma raised her gun, but stumbled backwards and then fell back, unconscious. Emma heard and saw flashes; James standing over her, worry deep in his eyes, the ride to what she guessed was the hospital by the siren, and the lights of the hospital before she was given anesthetic and was back to being unconscious. 

James had snuck up on the shooter and had quickly incapacitated him, before rushing towards Emma. She was losing a lot of blood, and fast. He put pressure on the wound and swore he heard a weak voice say, “Colt..”. He shook his head, trying not to start crying. He couldn’t lose his best friend, who was like a sister. He couldn’t. He quickly called an ambulance and held her hand all the way to the hospital. He paced back and forth as the doctors took her into surgery. James hesitated then pulled out his phone, he texted Colt (He had gotten his number when they had all gone out for drinks one time)  _ Hey, buddy, Em’s in the hospital. She got shot in the stomach. We’re not sure her current condition, you should come, I… I think it will be good. _ James watched as the text sent and waited. He wasn’t sure if Colt would even see the text in time, but ten minutes later he was bursting through the doors, panting, as if he had run the entire way. “Where… where is she?” He asked, panting. James patted the seat next to him, “She’s not out of surgery yet. She should be in a bit though. Sit next to me and relax. She’ll be fine.” James mostly said the last part to soothe Colt, and hopefully himself. He was unsure if it was actually true or not though. 

  
  


After about ten minutes the doctor came out to them, “Are you James?” James stood and nodded to her, “Well we’ve removed the bullet, but she’s lost quite a lot of blood. I don’t want to lie to you… there's a 30% chance she won’t make it through the night…” Colt abruptly stood, “You’re still doing all that you can though, right? You won’t just leave her?” The doctor turned her gaze to Colt, “Of course not, we will still do everything we can no matter the patient's circumstances.” Colt relaxed slightly at that. “You can go see her now, but be quiet. Room 208.” James thanked the doctor as Colt hurried towards the room. They walked into the room and saw her lying there, a blood bag pumping blood into her veins. Emma’s face was pale and her breathing slightly ragged. Colt slid into the chair next to her, he took her hand, careful not to disrupt the IV tube in her arm. James hung back, he knew that Colt would probably stay there until she woke up, but he still wanted to stay, but he knew he should probably leave them, “Colt, text me when she wakes up.” Colt nodded, his eyes still fixed on Emma. 

A few hours later when Emma had still not awoken, Colt clasped her hand and kissed it gently. “Em, please wake up… I… I don’t know what I would do if I wasn’t constantly trying to impress you, or…  _ be _ with you.” Colt shook his head, “I know you can’t say it back… but I love you. You don’t have to say it back, or even feel the same way, but I do, I love you.” He huffed a laugh, “I don’t know what I’m saying, you can’t even hear me probably, let alone respond.” The ache in his chest felt cold, and he truly realized how hard it would be to live without her. A single tear slipped down his cheek and he shook his head, leaning back in his chair. Colt checked the time, he yawned and closed his eyes. He was tired, but he refused to leave her side. Emma’s eyes fluttered open and she glanced next to her. She saw Colt sitting there, eyes closed. She became more aware of her surroundings and noticed he was clutching her hand. Emma smiled slightly, still under the influence of the painkillers and antibiotics. She squeezed his hand gently and fell back asleep. Colt’s eyes shot open and he looked at her. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, falling asleep in his chair.

The next morning Colt was awoken by the nurse walking in, bringing some food for Emma. She stopped as she saw Colt and gave him a short nod, taken aback by how handsome the man sitting there was. She set the food on the table next to Emma, “Please call me when she wakes up.” Colt nodded and turned back to Emma, brushing her hair aside and stroking her cheek. Emma’s brows furrowed as she stirred, her eyes blinked open and she looked around the bright hospital room. Colt leaned in closer, “Em? How are you feeling?” Emma shot up and then grimaced as the pain set in, “Colt..?” Emma looked around, very confused and pained. Colt grabbed her hand, and looked straight into her eyes, he forgot they weren’t together and placed his hand on her cheek, “Babe? ArE yOu Ok??” Emma stared at him, her thoughts running around in circles, trying to find answers. She tried to move back, shake his hand off her face. Emma pulled her hand out of his and glanced at him, his slightly stubbled face, his pained eyes. She looked away and said, horsley, “What happened.” Colt remembered what had happened between them and quickly sat back in his chair, fidgeting. He took a shallow breath and proceeded to tell her about the gunshot wound, and how low of a chance she had to survive the night. Colt looked away, “I - we, James and I weren’t sure if you were going to make it..” Emma studied his face for a moment, the words they had said that night booming in her head, she looked away, all of a sudden taken back to that terrible, heartbreaking night.

_ Emma walked into the house, finding Colt in the living room, watching a show she had no interest in. She kissed him on the head, “Hey babe. I’ve got some good news to tell you! But you have to wait until I come back from upstairs.” Colt looked up at her and smiled, “Alright.” Emma smiled back at him, she finally felt she could start to let her guard down, and maybe she’d be able to say  _ I love you _ one of these days. She hopped up the stairs and quickly showered, toweling off her hair and putting it into a messy bun. Emma walked back down the stairs, wearing plaid pajama pants and a tank top, hoping for a nice calm night. Colt paused the TV and smiled up at her, “What was the news?” he asked innocently. Emma stretched and sat down next to him, “Well, Brian and I, well, we made up today! He apologized for everything he said about you and isn’t proud of the way he acted that night.” Emma let out a relieved breath, “Man I’m glad we made up haha, It was hard not having my work friend.” Colt had frozen when he heard Brian’s name and he scowled, “I thought James was your work friend.” It wasn’t a question, more of a statement. Emma glared at him, “I thought we were over this. I am  _ allowed _ to have more than  _ one _ male friend. You know I’m dating you.” Colt immediately got defensive, “How do I know you’re not getting something else on the side.” Emma’s eyes widened and she let out a cold chuckle, “Ha! As if I’m getting anything  _ with _ you.” Colt stood up and crossed his arms, his voice heated, “And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Emma stood up too and placed her hands on her hips, “You know  _ exactly _ what I mean. No matter  _ what _ I do, you won’t fuck me! Even when we makeout I have to do  _ everything _ myself! Are you not interested in me that way?? You can tell me you know.” Colt took a step towards her, trying to come up with something to say, “Is that all you care about Emma? Getting fucked?” Emma didn’t like the tone in his voice and reluctantly took a step back. Colt clenched his fists, hiding them behind his back, “Is that why you’re cheating Emma? Don’t lie to me. Who are you sharing a bed with,” He demanded. Emma looked at him, “Why the  _ fuck _ do you think I’m cheating on you??” she asked, extremely puzzled. Colt laughed coldly and looked away, “You won’t tell me you love me.” Emma froze, she couldn’t tell him she loved him, because it would make her too vulnerable. It would reveal how messed up she was inside, her mental illnesses and the way she handled stress and grief. And not to mention the previous times she had voiced her love for her boyfriend at the time, they had left her within a few days. She didn’t want to make the same mistake again. Which she had also told Colt about when she had seen him kiss her best friend. He assured her it was an accident but they had gotten into a huge fight about it, revealing each of their dark pasts. She thought they had overcome this part. “Motherfucker, I thought we were over this!! I thought you  _ understood _ why I can’t say it!!” Emma glared at him, wondering why he couldn’t just…  _ wait. _ “I’ve been waiting and waiting for you to tell me!” Colt had turned back to her, he paused, he didn’t have experience with… messed up people, even though he himself had been abused as a child. Had Emma been too? She had never mentioned it when he told her about his father leaving him, and then his mom. What about mental illness? No, she was too… pretty and put together to have a mental illness. “Because everything you’re telling me, and your not saying those words for a long time, is making me think you  _ are _ cheating on me.” Emma threw up her hands, “You’re fucking impossible. Maybe I  _ am  _ cheating on you. Maybe I  _ am _ getting some on the side because you don’t give me anything.” She had said the last part in a sarcastic voice, but noticed that he had seemed to take it seriously. “You’re a fucking whore.” Emma gaped at him, “You idiot! I was being  _ sarcastic _ , of course I’m not cheating on you, pancake brain.” She paused, letting his words sink in, “You know what? I think you’re picking this fight just so you can break up with me, and run away with Nina.” Colt, taken aback that she had gone there grabbed her arm without thinking and held on, tight, “You’ve got to be shitting me Emma, I  _ told _ you that was an accident! I don’t know what came over me!” Emma’s eyes widened. He had never grabbed her, and had never shown any symptoms of violence towards her, “Oh so when  _ you _ are  _ caught _ cheating, it’s not your fault, it’s a whole misunderstanding, and I can believe you about that, but when  _ I _ am  _ suspected _ of cheating, you can’t trust me, and no matter what I say you won't believe me.” Colt’s eyes widened, “That’s not… that’s not what I meant…” Emma cocked her head, “Oh? So what  _ did _ you mean?” Colt searched for words, his gaze settling on her soft, supple lips. He didn’t know how to apologize really, and didn’t  _ really _ think she was cheating on him, he just… he wanted her to love him, and he got scared when she seemed distant. Colt looked down at her and pressed his lips against hers, fully ready to fuck her right there in the living room, hoping she would forgive him. He backed her up to the wall and pinned her arms above her head. He was under the impression that this is what she wanted, and that she would forgive him. Emma, shocked at his moves, went with it for a second, out of shock. She squirmed and pushed him off of her, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing??” Colt stumbled back, surprised, “I thought you wanted this?” Emma threw her hands up, “Not when we’re in the middle of an argument!” Colt shook his head, “You’re giving me all sorts of fucking signals, I have no idea what you want from me.” Emma moved away from him, glancing at her arm, it didn’t hurt, and she didn’t see a bruise forming, “I want to be with you! Physically, and emotionally! But you never give me anything, I’m always the person who initiates something, and, I’m gonna be completely honest here, I have wants, and no matter how many hints I give you, you never get the hint!” Colt glared at her, “So you get some on the side. You fucking slut. No wonder they all left you! You’re a mess. No one can get a straight answer out of you, and you drive people away.” Emma shook with anger, “Get the fuck out of my house.” Colt blinked at her, her words, and his words, sinking in, “Wait, Emma no, I-” Emma pointed at the door and shouted, “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU PIECE OF SHIT MOTHERUCKER!” Colt stumbled back, staring at the angry woman in front of him. He paused for a moment and then ran out of the house, leaning against the door he had shut behind him. Colt realized that he had become what he had sworn to Emma that he was not. He had left, just like everyone else in her life. Colt rubbed his eyes, tears forming, what had he done? He rushed to his horse Bucky outside and ran, not knowing where, but he ran. Emma fell to her elbows and knees in her living room, breaking down into a ball of tears and swear words. _

Emma shook her head and replied, “Well, I made it.” Colt looked up at her, “Emma, I am so so so sorry for thinking that you were cheating. I am so sorry for leaving you like Johnathan did, and I am so sorry that I called you those names and said those things.” He looked down and added, “And I..” He took a shaky breath, “I just wanted to let you know, so you wouldn’t go the rest of your life hating me.” Emma stared at him and opened her mouth, not sure what she was going to say, when James, Jake, and Savannah rushed in, surrounding her bed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo WhAtS gOiNg To HaPpEn NeXt  
> Also, my dudes, it took me literally 20 minutes to remember the word 'signals'

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry some of the chapters are shorter than others


End file.
